Darth Malon/Galen Marek (TTF)
Galen Marek, later known as Darth Malon until his death, was a Human male Dark Lord of the Sith that lived during the time of the New Order. He was born on the Outer Rim world of Kashyyyk to two survivors of the Great Jedi Purge, Mallie and Kento Marek. His mother died protecting him from Trandoshan slavers, while his father died in a confrontation with Darth Vader after they were discovered by the Empire. Marek was then taken to train under Darth Vader as the latter's Sith Apprentice in the hopes that he would assist Vader in the overthrow of Emperor Palpatine, who was also Vader's Sith master. Marek was then given his first alias, Starkiller, by Vader and was trained brutally by the Dark Lord for much of his young life. When Starkiller came of age, Vader used him as his personal assassin to eliminate any surviving Jedi and, in the process, complete his training. Starkiller's first mission as Vader's shadow hand, was to hunt down ex-Jedi Master, Rahm Kota. He became acquainted with Juno Eclipse, his new pilot, during this mission. During the mission, Starkiller managed to defeat, though not kill, Kota and bring Vader his lightsaber. He was then ordered to hunt down several other Jedi masters before Vader deemed his training complete. However, Darth Sidious caught on to Vader's attempts to overthrow him and confronted the two on the bridge of the Executor. In the lightsaber duel that ensued, Vader turned on Starkiller and knocked him unconscious; appearing to give the illusion that he had killed him to Darth Sidious. Starkiller was then taken to one of Vader's research vessels, the Empirical, where he was revived and nursed back to health. After awakening, he was given yet another mission by Darth Vader; to create a rebellion to distract the Emperor so that he and Starkiller could catch the Emperor unaware by their next attempt to grab his throne. With the help of his childhood friend and droid, PROXY, Starkiller saved Juno and escaped the Empirical. Starkiller then sought out Rahm Kota, and enlisted him to help gather the Emperor's enemies. During one of their missions, Starkiller was returned to Kashyyyk and stumbled upon the hut that once belonged to him and his family, and learned his real name. As he was beginning to turn towards the light side of the Force, he decided to abandon his alias and use his real name, Galen Marek. As he and his new allies were about to create the Rebel Alliance, Vader attacked their meeting place on Corellia and seized the Rebel leaders, leaving Marek for dead. Nevertheless, Juno managed to come to his rescue and helped him reach the Death Star where Vader had brought the rebel leaders. There, Marek faced off with Vader and defeated the Sith Lord after an epic lightsaber duel. Seeing the chance he'd been waiting for, Palpatine ordered Marek to kill his old master and take his place at his Palpatine's side. Marek's hatred for Vader overcame his weak connection to the light side, and he struck his former master down, surrendering to the dark side. Palpatine then said that in order for him to become a Sith Lord, he must kill his former Jedi Master, Rahm Kota. His hatred for Vader still boiling inside him, Marek slaughtered Kota and was accepted by Palpatine as his new apprentice, Darth Malon. Despite this, the Rebel leaders managed to escape with the help of Juno Eclipse leading to Lord Malon's pursuit of the Rebellion. Soon, the Emperor's Death Star was complete, however, during a battle with the Rebellion over Yavin IV, a young pilot named Luke Skywalker destroyed the first Death Star, and Palpatine revealed that Skywalker was the son of the late Darth Vader. Seeing an opportunity to overthrow his master, Malon chased Skywalker across the galaxy, sparing no resource to find him. Eventually, the two confronted each other during the battle of Hoth, in which the Sith Lord easily won a lightsaber duel with Skywalker and turned him to the dark side. He trained Skywalker in secret, aboard his own flagship, the Star Killer, having told Palpatine that he'd killed Skywalker on Hoth. During one of Palpatine's pilgrimages to Korriban, the two ambushed the Emperor and managed to kill him; allowing Malon to ascend the throne and claim the title of Dark Lord of the Sith and Sith Master, while Luke became his official Sith apprentice. However, Malon wasn't counting on Luke having a twin sister; Leia Organa. Leia was trained by surviving Jedi Masters Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda to become a Jedi Knight. Malon sent Skywalker to deal with his sister, while the new Emperor himself went after the remaining Jedi Masters. He killed Obi-Wan on Tatooine, but Yoda succumb to his old age before Malon could find him and kill him himself. Finally, in an attempt to destroy the Rebellion he had created years before, he had a second Death Star built and brought to Endor. During the battle that ensued, Luke was returned to the light side by Leia and Lord Malon himself was killed, ending the Galactic Civil War and collapsing the Empire, as well as destroying the Sith. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Deceased characters Category:Star Wars